1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shift lever for an automatic transmission and more specifically to a shift lever of the type which improves the shift feeling imparted to the person operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the event that it is required to be able pull a control cable toward the shift lever when it is pushed forward (viz., in the direction of the cable), and vice versa, it is known to pivotally support the shift lever on the vehicle chassis and connect the control cable to the end of the shift lever which is located below the axis about which the lever is pivotal. However, this requires that the shift lever be relatively long and to be mounted on the vehicle chassis in a manner wherein it projects downwardly toward the road and thus tends to reduce ground clearance.
JU-A-60-195225 discloses an example of a shift lever arrangement wherein, when the shift lever is pushed forward, the control cable is pulled toward the lever and vice versa. However, while this arrangement tends to reduce the above-mentioned ground clearance problem, as it requires a number of levers/links to be connected between the shift lever and the control cable in order to achieve the required reversing of the cable movement, the play and the like which inevitably occurs between the each of joints included in the linkage mechanism reduces the so-called shift feeling which is imparted to the person operating the shift lever.